


O Christmas Tree

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Looking for your perfect Christmas tree might also help you get your perfect man.





	O Christmas Tree

People are a lot like Christmas trees, you thought as you wandered up and down the walkways trying to find the perfect one. You stopped at a rather short one with dark green branches. It was a little angry looking, if you could say that about a tree, all spikes and attitude. It would be difficult to decorate that one with its branches all puffed out and a grin passed across your face. “Hey Sam, if this tree was a person who do you think it would be?” Sam bounded over to you and tilted his head. He was used to your bouts of whimsy and always found it was better to play along. 

“The guy from the gas station?” he hazarded and you squinted a little at the tree.

“I was thinking more Crowley.” You tilted your head too, trying to see what he had seen.

“Oh, now that makes much more sense, yeah I can see that.” He laughed. You loved that laugh. It wasn’t often that you heard it but when you did it just lit up the whole place and you fell in love with him a little bit more. Not that you would ever tell him that. “So, what about that one?” He pointed further down the lot and your eyes fell upon a beautiful, proud fir tree so green that you wouldn’t be surprised to see a picture of it next to the word ‘green’ in the dictionary. It was a little scruffy round the edges but had a definite charm about it. You walked up to it and ran your fingers over the lower branches and smiled as it revealed a slightly prickly outer layer hiding the soft foliage beneath.

“Dean. This is absolutely Dean.”

“You want me to leave you and the tree alone for a moment?” Sam asked with a sad smirk. He had been wondering about your feelings for his brother and now here you were rubbing a tree you had just said reminded you of Dean.

“What?” You absentmindedly carried on letting the leaves run between your fingers as you frowned at your companion.

“You’re kinda fondling my brother in tree form.” Making direct eye contact you then rolled your eyes.

“No, come here.” You sighed and took his hand, ignoring the tingling sensation you felt at his touch. Guiding him to the branch you had been touching you looked at him, suddenly aware how close his face was to yours. He caressed the foliage and a lopsided smile appeared on his face. 

“Okay, yeah, I get why you think this one is Dean. It’s the prickly layer, right? Can I stop stroking it now?” You chuckled quietly and let go of his hand a little reluctantly. He stood up straight and forced himself to look away from you. His eyes landed on another tree. It stood a little straighter than the others around it and there was something a little different about it that Sam couldn’t quite put his finger on. Almost as if the tree was super aware that it was a tree and was trying to be the best tree it could be but it didn’t really know what it meant to be a tree. Sam shook his head, he’d really been spending a lot of time with you. It was a good looking tree and once decorated would definitely look festive. “Hey look at this one! What do you think? I’m thinking Cas?” Sam looked at you a little nervous and you looked the tree up and down a broad smile breaking across your face.

“You’re good at this game Winchester. Yeah, I can see that being Cas.” You noticed that it stood out in the row. Possibly that was because it was a different type of fir from those around it but that didn’t stop it looking beautiful. You were just about to say as much when a tree at the far end of the lot caught your eye and you broke into a run, stopping suddenly before it. “Oh, Sam! This is the one! Come see!” you looked up at the tree, your eyes wide with wonder like a small child. “It’s big and strong but you could just throw your arms around it because it looks so soft. It will look gorgeous all lit up with soft twinkly lights don’t you think?” Your hands ran over the beautiful branches and you hummed lightly. It was the type of Christmas tree you would see on cards, absolutely perfect. 

“It’s beautiful.” Sam nodded, not really looking at it, instead, his eyes were on you. So many times he had almost told you how he felt, it was always right on the tip of his tongue but then something would happen like Dean storming in with a case or Cas popping in with a question for you about some pop culture reference. “So, who would this tree be?” his voice was low and quiet as he studied your face.

“You.” You turn to look at him, his hazel eyes seemed to sparkle a little at your answer and you smiled shyly. “Simply perfect.”


End file.
